The design objectives of frequency synthesizers include wide frequency range, fine frequency resolution, low spurious response, low noise levels, and rapid switching to other frequencies within its range. Also, it is desirable to have an inherent capability of providing any form of angle modulation, such as bi-phase, quadri-phase, MSK, and FSK, or FM to reduce the need for auxiliary modulation circuits. The disclosed invention achieves the above-mentioned objectives as described below. Prior art approaches to frequency synthesizers have included direct synthesizers utilizing a multiplicity of selectable frequency sources and mixing stages. Other approaches include indirect synthesizers utilizing one or more phaselock loops to achieve the desired number of frequencies. Achieving small frequency increments with reasonably fast switching times has required the use of multiple loops. Furthermore, modulation is generally applied externally by mixing the synthesizer output signal with a modulated fixed frequency signal.